Manik Riders Shooting Stars
Manik Riders Shooting Star(マニックライダーズは星に願いを Manikkuraidāzu wa hoshininegaiwo lit. Manik Riders Wish upon a star) is a 2018 hoverboard racing video game for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, and PC. Manik Riders: Shooting Star is the sequel to Manik Free Riders and the fourth entry in the Manik Riders series. The game was published by Sega and developed by Sonic Team. Development Manik Riders Shooting Star was announce at Space World 2017 under the working title Manik Riders 4. The project title switch to Manik Riders 4: Star, to Manik Riders Dream, before settling on the working title Manik Riders Shooting Star in countries outside of Japan and Wish upon a star in Japan. After the critical and fan backlash of Manik Free Riders, it was announce by Keji Yamoto on her blog there was will be no motion control require to play the game but it is an option for Nintendo Switch owners. She also announce that she would have a complete hands-on contribution to the game to make sure the game live up to fans expectations. For countries outside of Japan a poll was giving for which cast would voice the English-language version of the game with the 4kids cast winning due to them working on the first two game. She also said this would apply to the game's story mode. Takashi Ilzukia purpose adding racers from across the Manik the Hedgehog series this would include the American and European comics, the Manik Battle Network series, and even obscure forgotten characters. With all this the character roaster average out to having over 200 racers from across the series including several clone characters, but due to time constrict the roaster had to be cut down to 140 characters before settling on 90 characters with the other 40 or so being clone of other racers because of this characters from the Archie and Fleetway comics were scrapped. But since the Dash and EXE series had copies of the same character it wouldn't take up too much time to program them into the game. Story The story of the game continues from where Melody: Legends of the shooting star left off while also being retelling of that game's plot within the main/sub-series Manik the Hedgehog universe. The blue comet that arrive to Planet Mobius once every century was beginning to make it's annual arrival when suddenly part of the comet fell to the planet and begin causing some problem in Neo-Tokyo making Manik and Melody wanted by the town's security robots. Along the way they reunite with Dr. Eggman and, their rivals, The Babylon Rogues who are also searching for pieces of the comet while trying to unlock the mystery behind it and the blue comet itself. Heroes Story The story begins with the narration similar to Melody: Legends of the shooting star about the legends of The Blue Comet that passes over the planet once every century and is set to make it's return now in the year 3265, the anniversary of the comet's return. The scene transition to Manik and Melody who just arrive in the city of Neo-Tokyo on their way to the shooting star parade when suddenly the town's security system went off and they were attack by the city's security robots through the city of Neo-Tokyo. While still on the run Team Heroes, by happy stands, ran into Dr. Eggman who was also being chase by the security robot for a totally different reason. Dr. Eggman than explain to Manik and Melody about The Blue Comet before the security robots caught up to them causing the 3 to escape into the jungle. Dr. Eggman than continue his story about The Blue Comet with Eggman and Melody theorizing that the comet might have to do with the robots' behavior. But an order to be sure they had to reach the center of the robot rampage which is the famous robot manufacturing company, Yong. They than see an army of robots chasing after them with the trio heading into Yong to find the answer to the robot's rampage. In Yong, Manik and Melody got separated from Eggman before encountering their old rivals The Babylon Rogues consisting of Jet the Hawk, Wave the Shallow, Storm the Albatross, and Black Panther. The 6 of them have a race to Eggman before Melody and Storm. by another coincidence, crash into Skye and Knuckles as well as the Freedom Fighters who heard about the incident on the news. After a quick reunion the teams went after Eggman who just discover more data on the blue comet before the security robots caught up to them forcing them to leave. Back at the Freedom Van, they learned that the security robot that were once chasing after Manik, Melody, and Eggman, rob a jewelry store. Than Melody went unconscious due to a massive headache that Skye later desiree as radio waves coming from the comet, confirming Melody's theory that the robots are being control by the comet. This new info cause them to head to The Temple of the Comet in Sand Ruins. When they got there they saw that the temple was completely buried in sand leaving only the top of the shrine above the surface. Before they could find a way in Eggman surprise attack all of them including the Babylon Rogues and took the comet core out of Manik and Melody's extreme gear which trigger a reaction causing the temple to submerge above the sand revealing itself. Dr. Eggman went inside with the two team giving chase. They caught up to Eggman in the center of the temple where the comet and the temple itself is suppose to meet once every 100 years. Eggman's plan was to find the temple and used it's power to create Eggmanland but Manik and Jet quickly defeat him and took the pieces of the comet back before returning them to the comet itself once Skye, Wave, and Rotor said the comet was looking for it's missing pieces which is why the security robots in Neo-Tokyo malfunction. With the day saved and the comet shards has been returned to the comet. Team Heroes and Team Babylon traveled back to Neo-Tokyo to celebrate the comet's annual arrival. Babylon Story Jet was sitting in his office awaiting for the comet's annual arrival until Partner show up with a news report from Neo-Tokyo about Manik and Melody being wanted by the security system until Storm and Wave bust in the room unannounced also wishing to rely the news. The four saw on live tv of a news report about another incident in the city involving a security robot chasing after Dr. Eggman. With them being suspicious of the Eggman's activities, Jet sends Partner down to the city to follow him and pick up any new information involving the security robots strangle behavior. After catching up with Eggman who ran into Manik and Melody just moments before his arrival, Partner begin to monologue about Melody before Wave appears behind criticizing him for letting them get away while he was daydreaming about Melody. Wave heard that they were going to escape into the jungle away from the city causing the two to give chase. Jet appears on the scene where Wave rely Eggman's conversation to Manik and Melody about The Blue Comet and the legends surrounding it. She also theorizes the comet is in part responsible for the robots strange behavior which nobody believes her. The scene in Yong is the same as the heroes except instead of jumping out the window like in the Heroes story, they instead manage to fin off the robots while Wave get more information on the comet. Back on their ship, they learn that the comet is transmitting radio waves to the robots; mother computer. This causes them to malfunction and go out of wack. As the signal gets stronger the harder for the robot to process it causing them to due to perform actions that was go against the comet's wishes.